WHISKI DE FUEGO Y CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA
by Darkred-sun
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO AMBOS ENEMIGOS SE EMBORRACHAN EN UNA NOCHE, ENTRA Y AVERIGUALO
1. Fiesta de chicas

BUENO ESTE ES UN FF, QUE HACE TIEMPO HE QUERIDO, HACER Y ME PARECIO EL MOMENTO APROPIADO, YA QUE NO ME HE PODIDDO INSPIRAR APRA ESCRIBIR MIS OTRAS HISTORIA,QUE TENGO AQUI PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLA, JEJE POR FIS DEJEN REVIEWS

**Whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla**

Todo comienza una noche de viernes en noviembre la cual era algo cálida pero al mismo tiempo, algo fría. En donde se celebraba un cumpleaños de una chica de 4 años de nombre Sara Junk de Griffindor, pero esta había invitado a todas las chicas de todas las casas sin excepción alguna. También se encontraba en este festejo Hermione Granger. Esta fiesta se había catalogado como una de las fiestas más interesante para las chicas de _**Hogwarts**_

Así que Hermione que ya se encontraba cursando el 7 curso fue también, ahí se encontraba ella en la torre de Griffindor en la habitación de Sara celebrando el cumpleaños de esta, ella es linda y amable, junto con las demás chicas de las otras casa, en una armoniosa paz, extraordinario entre todas las casa, aparte era bueno mantener unidas a las casa, uno fiesta de pijamas única!

Empezaron a platicar, a beber cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando Ginny Weasley le menciona a todas que si les gustaría jugar a la botella, alguna no conocían ese juego otras si por su procedencia muggles, por la clase de Estudio Muggles, y muy alegre todas las chicas asistieron.

Muy bien, explicare algunas reglas para las que no lo conocen, Ok.

Primero el que le da la vuelta ordena y donde señale la boquilla se el que debe obedecer

Segundo se debe hacer la pregunta de verdad o castigo, y antes de conteste deben de tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla

Tercero si miente o no quiere cumplir con su castigo se le impondrá otro.

Creo que son todas las explicaciones posibles, que son convenientes-dijo Ginny

Espera creo que todas si vamos a jugar debemos de decir la verdad nos les parece, pero realmente la verdad-dijo Pansy Parkinson (raro en un sly)

A que te refieres, con que todas debemos realmente decir la verdad- dijo Herm algo intrigada con la pregunta de la chica Sly

Si, me parecería lo preciso que todas, tomáramos un poco de tónico de la verdad, para que realmente fuéramos sinceras y aparte un hechizo para que nadie divulgue los que vamos a confesar, no lo creen-dijo Pansy mirando a Lavander y a Parvati ya que ella eran las que casi o mejor dijo siempre se conocían la vida de las chicas.

Muchas chicas, concordaban con ella y tenia razón, sacar sus mas oscuros secretos y confesiones, para luego ser divulgados no parece correcto, así que todas acordaron con ese hecho e hicieron un hechizo para no dijeran nada o como un Olvidum (N/a : un olvídate de que si querían hablar del asunto no supieran de que estaban hablando) entonces luego todas las chicas se reunieron haciendo un gran circulo y terminaron el hechizo y empezó el juego.

Muy bien ya que todas, ya tómanos la poción y se hizo el hechizo creo que..podremos empezar-dijo Ginny

Todas afirmaron que entendían y sabían que todo iba a estar bien

Bien empecemos-dijo Ginny

La botella empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que paro enfrente de Lavander. De inmediato Ginny se aclaró la garganta y soltó la pregunta

Verdad o castigo?-dijo Ginny

Ummm, pues verdad- dijo Lav

Muy bien, quien de todos los chicos de Hogwarts esta bien bueno- dijo Ginny

Pues, por lógica esta esa pregunta, es Malfoy y Harry-dijo Lav

Bien, la siguiente- Lav le dio vuelta a la botella y esta ahora de dirigió a Pansy- Verdad o Castigo?

Verdad-dijo Pansy

Ok. Cuando fue tu primera vez-dijo Lav cuando pregunto esto muchas chicas quedaron pensativas y algo interesadas en el asunto

Bueno…Fue cuando tenia 15 años en unas vacaciones, en la casa de verano con mis padres, con un chico que conocí ese verano- dijo Pansy- muy bien mi turno de girar la botella

Luego fue turno de una chica de primero, y así siguieron rondando vuelta a al botella preguntando cada secreto escondido y tomando mas cerveza de mantequilla cada chica, hasta creo que la vuelta numero 45 le toco a de nuevo a Pansy y cuando rodo de nuevo la botella esta se dirigió a Herm

Muy bien Granger, verdad o castigo?-dijo Pansy

Verdad..-dijo Herm

Ok. Que sientes por Draco Malfoy aparte de rencor?-dijo Pansy (*Ella necesitaba averiguar como le la pasa disfrutando de él tremando dios que tenia )

Pues sinceramente eso es fácil es una tipo egocentrista, narcisista, inteligente, arrogante y muy bien PROPORCIONADO CON UN CUERPAZO DE DIOSES!- dijo esto ultimo y se tapo la boca

Toda las chicas se le quedaron viendo como era posible que por su enemigo declarado sintiera eso…pero es que otras al entendieron (N/A claro, como no si tuviera un cuerazo como ese, no tendías de donde, no imaginas cosa aunque fuera un egocéntrico, u.u!)

Ohh!.. vaya Granger jamás imagine que tuvieras ese tipo de pensamiento para por mi amigo Draco- dijo Pansy (* jajaj me imaginaba eso jajaj)

Bueno mi turno dijo herm en el momento que paro la botella se dirigió a Lav

Verdad..o Castigo hipssss!-dijo herm con un ligero hipo ya que ya la mayoría estaba medio borracha, jaja

Castigo-dijo Lav

Bien tendrás que bajar la sala común con esa bata sexi que traes puesta e insinuártele a Dean-dijo herm

Ok. –dijo Lav

Cuando uno esta tomado pierde la conciencia de lo que hace y mas cuando la están retando, asi que eso es lo que le pasaba a Lav, asi que ella bajo las escalera de los dormitorios seguida de otras 2 chicas mas para asegurarse que cumpliría su castigo. Asi bajo Lav y encontró a solas a Dean y se le fue encima literalmente ya que el pobre chavo con lo ver se puso todo rojo, y esa por lo borracha que estba andándole insinuaciones y luego le dijo

Buenas noche Dean- dijo Lav

Buueeennnasss nnnoooccchhees- dijo Dean con una voz temblorosa y medio confundido a causa de la situación que se encontraba

Me puedo sentar- en ese momento la chica se sentó en las piernas de Dean para solo susurrarle al oído- te vez muy guapo esta noche

El chico no supo que hacer pero como ya Lav, había superado el límite del castigo, volvió a los dormitorios, y las otras 2 chicas, que la seguían asistieron que había hecho el castigo

Bien, verdad o castigo- dijo Lav

Castigo dijo Ginny

Bien, tendrás que bajar a la sala común a buscar Harry y darle un beso, pero no cualquier beso, uno estilo francés-dijo lav

Que?oO-dijo Ginny-pppeeeerooo, no puedo

Es tu castigo o quieres otro peor-dijo Lav

Esta bien lo hare-dijo Ginny resignada

En eso ella también bajo a la sala y estaba oscuras, pero por pura casualidades del destino esa noche todas las chicas estaban o podían cumplir los castigos, así que Ginny bajo y diviso en el gran sillón de la sala común unos cabellos rebeldes, así que se dirigió a ellos y se sentó al lado de él.

Buenas Ginny-dijo Harry

Buenas Harry-dijo Ginny con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y con unos grados de alcohol ya en cima jajaja

Este Harry te puedes acercas tanti..to-dijo Ginny algo roja

Si que quieres decirme – dijo el pobre de Harry

En ese momento que volteo y se acercó le arrebato un beso francés, pero no cualquiera un profesional; su delgados labios con los de Harry, después este fue quien tomo posesión de los suyos y la fue llevando e incitándola a que le permitiera entra y explorar su boca para disfrutar dentro de ella

Después de unos minutos, Ginny se separo de Harry, regreso a los dormitorios con una cara mas rojo que sus cabellos, dejando a un chico desconcertado en la sala.

Y así siguieron hasta que se acabaron las cerveza y alguna que otra chica ya se había retirado de la torre y otras prefieren dormir ahí.

Hermione se retiro a eso de las 4 de la mañana, por que decía que ya se sentia mareada y que tenia que llegar a su sala común de Premios Anuales.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…. CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO QUE DEJEN **REVIEWS**

BESOS Y ABRAZOS, **DARKREDSUN**

TODAVIA HAY PARA QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO


	2. Fiesta de chicos

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Hice algunos cambios a la historia originales gracias a los consejos de todos y los betas, también ahora que tengo mas tiempo modificare la ortografía y volverá a re subir los nuevos capítulos y corregir los anteriores Gracias a todos!

-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-

EN LA SALA DE SLYTHERIN

Algunos chicos estaban en la habitación de Blaise, celebrando por el inicio del fin de semana, entre los chicos que estaban ahí, estaba, Theodoro Nott, Draco Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle y uno que otro de un grado inferior que eran sus achichicles.

Comenzaron a beber desde la tarde, todos los chicos, casi siempre se lo hacían para olvidar todo los problemas que tuvieron en la semana, estaban tan entretenidos en su platicas cuando uno de ellos comento algo interesante

Como se ha puesto de buena la Weasley-dijo Blaise

Ummm- dijo Draco-la verdad si pero es una traidora la sangre…

Pues a su opiniones creo que la Weasley…si se ha puesta muy buena, pero lastima que es de otro-dijo Nott

Que quieres decir-dijo Blaise

Pues ya sabes Zabini, que Potter anda tras ella-comento Goyle

Ummm, y ustedes como saben eso- dijo Draco

Pues por que interceptamos a uno pequeños de Gryffindor que platicaban de eso- hablo Crabble

Ohh, vaya con ustedes – dijo Zabini

mmm…-dijo Draco-pero continuando con el tema donde esta Pansy

Pues una chica me comento que habría una fiesta en Griffindor algo de una piyamada esta noche solo para chicas- dijo Zabini

Y..eso porque?…-comento Draco claro en un tono algo exigente

Mmm, la verdad no recuerdo bien pero….creo…que era…..mmmm, el cumple de una de ellas- dijo Blaise

Mmm,bueno-dijo en un tono algo enojado aun

Bien, que mas bebidas hay-dijo Zabini

Pues creo que solo el Whisky de fuego-dijo crabble- ya que no se pudo conseguir otra cosa

Mmm, bueno espero que haya sido del bueno-dijo Draco

Si, Draco, trajimos del mejor, ya sabemos que no puedes tomar otro-dijo Goyle

Bueno… cambiando el tema de nuevo no han visto lo bueno que han regresado las chicas, no crees…- sugirió Blaise (* mm exquisitas casi todad)

Mmm, la verdad no veo tus perspectiva Blaise, o se mas especifico-dijo Nott

Pues la verdad no has visto las de Griffindor y las de Ravenclaw-dijo Blaise ( hay amigo Nott parece ciego)

Se mas especifico, Blaise-dijo Draco

Pues la verdad La Sabelotodo, regreso muy bien de este Verano- comento Blaise

A que te refieres?-pregunto Draco

Las nuevas curvas que se tráela sabelotodo de Granger- comento con perversión en su voz Blaise

Bueno eso no se puede negar querido amigo, lo malo es todo esa ropa de mas que siempre anda – comento Theo

Ahhh si, la verdad no tengo los mismos bajos instintos que tu Blaise, que bajo- Draco

Pero Draco no negaras que tiene una piernas exquisitamente torneadas- decía Blaise relamiéndose los labios

No se asqueroso es la sangre sucia, come libros, grrr, Blaise creo que ya te afecto el alcohol- dijo un Draco enojado

Pero hombre que suerte tu que la puedes ver todos los días mas que vives con ella- dijo de manera perversa Blaise (acabando ahí la discusión por que Draco luego le mando una mirada súper asesina jajajaja)

Después de varias horas de discusión y absurdas platicas, con un exceso altísimo de alcohol en la sangre, Draco de salió de las mazmorras, y camino como pudo hasta su sala común.

-mientras tanto—

Una Herm algo pasada de copa llegaba a su sala común, con la poca estabilidad y coherencia que pudo dijo lo contraseña de la sala de los premios anuales.

Discutió por un momento con el cuadro por que no recordaba la contraseña, hasta la tercera vez lo puedo decir bien, ( N/A: pobre Herm lo que hace atrofia el alcohol jajaj conozco esa sensación ajjaja)

Como su estabilidad y el equilibrio no eran sus aliados en ese momento lo único que puedo hacer fue recostarse en el sillón mas cercano, ya que el cansancion fue mas fuerte y evitar un suicidio al subir las escaleras de su habitación..

Pero no se imaginaba que en unos minutos otra persona entraría por esa mismas puerta viendo una escena que lo dejaría impactado….

Continuara

ATTE. DARKREDSUN


	3. Chapter 3 Un encuentro algo extraño

Un encuentro algo extraño

Una Hermione algo pasada de copas, que como pudo puedo decir la contraseña al cuadro de su torre de premios anuales que compartía con Draco. pronuncio algo ebria la "escarrrlaaata y plata" andaba algo mareada, efecto básicos cuando uno toma, bueno, así con las visión algo borrosa y tambaleante, prefiriendo, que mejor se quedaría en el sillón de la sala común que compartían ya que se le hacía pesado, peligro y agotado el subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación( n/a: hay herm porque tomaste hija bueno así a todos nos pasa cuando andamos de fiesta y se nos pasa de compas pero qué bueno que no subiste si no te medio matas en el intento, jaja ya nos paso con una amiga vaga experiencia, jajaja)

Bueno camino como pudo y se acostó en el sillón de 3 plazas como puedo y cayó profundamente dormida en profundidades del sueño de Morfeo

-Una hora más tarde-

Un Draco un tanto también tambaleante pero sin perder su porte elegante llego a su torre, con una gran cantidad de alcohol en la sangre, (n/a: que dios no mande como toman) como pudo dijo la contraseña escarlata y plllasta, digo plata, en un tono ronco

En cuanto paso por el retrato y empezó a caminar y vio por la sala, entro en un estado de shock, su sentidos o mejor dijo el nivel de alcohol que tomo, le estaba dando ya alucinaciones, dio 2 pasos para intentar acercarse y no lo podía creer Granger, la sabelotodo Gry, acostada en un posición o situación un, que un demasiado provocadora, por la ropa y la pose que tenía. (N/a: ahí pobre de mi Draco es hombre ya se imaginaran, bueno ahora les cuento jajá)

La joven herm se encontraba dormida boca arriba con un conjunto la verdad muy provocativo y revelado de una blusa de tirantes y un short corto(n/a: la verdad realmente corto así mas arriba de la mitad del muslo) negro de encaje rojo, que con la pose que estaba en ese momento de tener un brazo por tirado por el piso y el otro levemente en su abdomen, con la cara levemente ladeada y los labios entre abierto y una de sus piernas estirada y otra levantada (flexionada).

Pero ahí no acababa el asunto cuando se dio cuenta con más detalle enfoco mejor su vista y acercándose y apoyándose en el sillón de 1 pieza, logro ver que la Gry, tenía todo su cabellera castaña ondulada, que caía de manera sensual por su cara, notó un leve rubor en su rostro, con los labios levemente secos y entre abierto, empezó a bajar su mirada y uno de los tirantes de la blusa, caí de manera sugerente por su hombro, siguió bajando cuando noto que tenía un poco subió la blusa dejando ver un poco de piel de su cintura, siguió y noto que el short había subido un poco mas de donde debería estar; este trago con dificulta dejando su boca seca de repente, jamás imagino, que Granger fuera tal belleza o mejor dicho que ocultaba todo eso bajo el uniforme.(n/a: para que muchos veas más o menos tenga mejor idea, hice un breve dijo al final dejo el link para lo que gusten verla)

Después de volver a dar otro vistazo, empezó hacer notas mentales o mejor suposiciones con lo leve de conciencia que tenía en primera desde cuando la sabelotodo tenía ese tipo de lencería para dormir, 2 como era posible que tuviera tan exquisitas piernas, tan bien torneadas, y 3 como fue que en los 2 meses que llevaba viviendo con ella jamás se había dado cuenta de todo esto.


End file.
